White Orchid
by Elqiorra
Summary: "All of your alternate selves without exception protected his friends, but why you didn't?" "You've asked me too many times already and I always answered them with a same single answer." AU. One-shot. please R&R


**White Orchid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

This world is rotten. They stink of something disgusting. Every word that comes out of their mouth feels like writhing snake.

Disgusting. They are disgusting to the core.

Their stares are judging your flaws and they ready themselves to strike them. They discriminate those who weak and take advantage of the strong.

Their hypocrisy is also disgusting. The way their expression shifted from polite smile into disgusted face is incredibly disgusting.

Humans are such selfish and self-centered being.

The night breeze was cold. Even so, the brunette sat at the top of the highest building and was enjoying the breeze. Despite being able to see beautiful scene of the city below, he choose to close his brown eyes. The city is so peaceful right now. No sound was heard but the night breeze.

"You seem to be happy right now, Tsunayoshi-kun~" The sing song voice was heard.

The man in his early twenties opened his eyes and turned his head to the albino man with the purple tattoo under his eyes that stood next to him. He smiled and said "Really? I feel same, though. Maybe it's just your imagination, Shiro."

"Maybe" the albino boy said as he threw in marshmallows into his mouth. "Tsunayoshi-kun."

"What is it?" the brunette replied in confused tone.

"All of your alternate selves without exception protected their friends, but why you didn't?" The albino boy asked out of the blue.

Silence engulfed them. Tsunayoshi was staring at the midnight sky before he stood up and turned his body towards the door into the building. Still with a smile on his lips, he said calmly.

"You've asked me too many times already and I always answered them with a same single answer. Just what kind of answer do you expect from me this time, Shiro?"

The boy chuckled and answered "You can tell the world about your answer, and they will definitely think you are joking around. Your answer is just that ridiculous."

Tsunayoshi, in return, laughed at his reply and walked to the door. "No, no. It's the truth. I won't tell lies, Shiro. After all, I despise lies." And the sound of the closed door was heard before everything turned into silence.

The hall of Millefiore mansion was really quiet. Nothing could be heard but the clicking sound of Tsunayoshi's leather shoes. His brown eyes were staring into nothing as his empty smile remained. He snapped out of it immediately when he saw a maid. He walked towards her and asked her

"Could you please bring Martini to my room?" Tsunayoshi asked as he smiled kindly to the maid.

"As you wish, Tsunayoshi-sama." The maid said as she went to get martini.

Tsunayoshi then proceeded to walk to his room. It's been a long time since the last time he consumed alcohol. It's a good thing to relax himself once in awhile. After all, he's not an underage anymore.

When he arrived at his room, Martini already greeted him. He threw himself on a couch and sipped his martini before sighing. Really, it's all because of that Marshmallow freak that could travels between parallel worlds asked that question again, that he found himself lost in his precious past again.

"_Tsuna! Why did you kill them?! Aren't they your precious friends?"The sun arcobaleno and the tutor of Vongola and Cavallone Decimo, Reborn asked roughly when he was face to face with his no good student._

"_Precious friends?" Tsuna repeated incredulously."I thought you know me more than this, Reborn. I never thought of them as my precious friends."_

_Reborn gritted his teeth, unable to believe what his student said. He wanted to shout at his student at that moment, but was stopped and stunned at the sentence his student said after._

"_They're my everything, Reborn. My Raison d'etre. The word of precious is too low for them." Tsuna said calmly as he was looking straight into Reborn's black eyes._

"_Then, why did you kill them?!" Reborn asked Tsuna desperately._

_At that, Tsuna just smiled kindly to Reborn before he said "Reborn, this world is rotten. The people are disgusting. Their hypocrisy is nauseous. Their ambitions are twisted. I've had enough of this world."_

"_When you arrived at my door and told me that I'm going to become mafia boss, I determined to show you how no good and impossible I am to become mafia boss, because I detest mafia and detest it more when I'm already part of it." Tsunayoshi's voice was perfectly calm. But, as the world's strongest hitman, Reborn didn't miss the venom inside it._

"_They took my father away from home." Tsuna still remember how his father won't be home even at his birthday, or Christmas, or even at his parent's anniversary. _

"_They made my mother worried." Tsuna could remember clearly, how his mother would wake up at midnight and cried out her loneliness._

"_They experimented on children" Tsuna remembered it clearly, how the eyes of notorious criminal, Rokudo Mukuro showed hatred and anger towards Mafia. Their sorrows are carved on their own body._

"_They took lives." Tsuna also remembered how Leviathan readied himself to stab Lambo. He also remembered the grief Yamamoto Takeshi suffered when the athletic boy's Dad was dead. _

"_That's why, when Byakuran showed up and intended to rule this world, I decided that I will free them from their pain with my own hands. I decided to stain my hands with their bloods. I decided to accept their hatred. All that matter is they won't suffer anymore."_

"_What is so good about playing mafia? It's so much better if I have peaceful normal life. I… detest mafia." Tsuna stopped awhile and continued "But, I'm grateful to you, Reborn. Your training was a real hell" Tsuna chuckled a little at that and continued "But I become strong because of it. You gave me my friends that I currently have. I don't even know how to show my gratitude towards you. Because I know, I failed you." Tsunayoshi closed his eyes as his talks finally ended._

_Tsuna then proceeded to do full 90 degrees bow to Reborn as his sign of gratitude and utmost respect towards the hitman._

_Tsunayoshi lifted his head after a few seconds. His now already opened brown eyes which blazing with resolve were staring straight at his tutor's deep black eyes. _

"_Tsuna" Reborn called which Tsuna responded. "You have something planned, right." _

_Tsuna chuckled a bit at Reborn's __statement__. "As expected of the world's strongest hitman and our tutor, you hit bull's eye."_

_Reborn smirked at his student's reply. His student has grown._

"_Then, that means you will die willingly, right, Reborn?" Tsuna asked again._

"_Not even in your dream, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said as he smirked. He pulled down his fedora and said. "Come at me, no good student of mine. This will be our last fight."_

"_A death match between us, huh? I will be enjoying this, Reborn."_

"Oh, my. It felt like I just traveled into past." The voice of adult Sawada Tsunayoshi was heard, He closed his eyes as the voice of his guardian could be heard inside his head.

"_Juudaime! I will follow you to the end of the world!" _even though, I don't deserve to be called as tenth, Gokudera still called me that.

"_Tsuna, we are friends, right? I trust you." _I'm sorry for your father, Yamamoto.

"_Sawada! You're so extreme! If my death is needed to avenge Kyoko, I'll be more than gladly to do it!" _Don't worry, Onii-san, Kyoko will be alive if this plan succeeded.

"_Vongola, actually I fear death. So, please make it quick." _Lambo, I'm sorry I made you scared.

"_Kufufufu. I have no intention to die, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But, just this time, I'll trust you and your ridiculous plan." _Don't worry about it, Mukuro. I won't disappoint you.

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, you better protect Namomori. If you don't.., I'll bite you to death." _I swore his tonfas glinted at that time. I better staked my life to protect Namimori.

At this, he laughed and said "Humans are such selfish and self-centered being. But of course, you all are exceptions."

Tsuna lifted his hand with a glass of martini and moved his hand like he was doing motion of cheers. "We are counting on you to defeat Byakuran, my alternate self."

Byakuran looked at Tsunayoshi's back that already disappeared into the building for awhile before he turned his body facing the open sky and reminisced about Tsunayoshi's answer when he first asked why he didn't protect his own friends.

_At that moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi said he wanted to join Byakuran's side to destroy the world because it was disgusting. To prove his loyalty, Byakuran ordered him to eradicate whoever connected to him and Vongola in which he did perfectly without batting an eye. _

_One day, when they were drinking for nth time and already almost gotten know each other for quite time, Tsunayoshi asked out of his curiousty._

"_Shiro, Why do you want to rule this world?"_

"_What a rare question, Tsunayoshi-kun. What happened?"_

_Tsunayoshi chuckled at this "Nothing particularly, actually. I just plainly curious. Rokudo Mukuro also intended to rule the world."_

"_It's fun"_

"_Fun?" Tsunayoshi repeated incredulously. _

"_It's just a game, between Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno." Byakuran said with the smiles on his lips."Doesn't Tsunayoshi-kun want to rule the world too?"_

_Tsunayoshi smiled at Byakuran and looked at the sky through windows. "No. This world is rotten. The people are disgusting. The words that come out of their mouth are lies. I despise lies. That's why, I think this world deserve to be destroyed than to be ruled."_

"_Hmm~. What an interesting words you said, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said as he put marshmallow inside his mouth. "Yet, you decide to remain here, in this rotten world."_

_Tsunayoshi turned his head towards Byakuran with smile still on his lips. "There's still a reason for me to stay."_

_Byakuran looked at Tsunayoshi for awhile before he asked cheerfully. "Then, Tsunayoshi, do tell me why you didn't protect your friends? All of your alternate selves did that to the end of their life."_

_At this, Tsunayoshi's smile turn into sad smile. "Shiro, to tell you the truth, I wish I can protect them." At that instant, Tsunayoshi's eyes flashed in amber, blazing with impeccable resolve. "But, I'm not strong enough."_

"_I wish I can become like White Orchid that symbolize virility, beauty and refinement." Tsunayoshi said the sentence with his warm honest brown eyes staring straight into Bykuran's eyes._

**Byakuran = White Orchid**

**Ohohoho.**

**Happy Chinese New Year, Everyone. **

**This happened before Tsuna in canon world being sent to the future. And yeah, Tsuna knew that his alternate self will do the 'rescue the worlds'.**

**Tsuna joined force with Byakuran to destroy the world. I planned for dark!Tsuna, actually. But, really, in the middle, it just turned into normal Tsuna again.**

**I hope I can make the sequel of this. I really like the Idea of tsuna joined force with Byakuran to destroy the world. Just hope I have time. Ahaha..**

**The idea kept haunting me, so I wrote this in hope I can peacefully continuing my other story.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE READER! HOPE YOU WILL FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

**XD**


End file.
